


She smelled like cherry blossoms

by tsunadesgf



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28945014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunadesgf/pseuds/tsunadesgf
Summary: A romance between tsunade and shizune
Relationships: Shizune/Tsunade (Naruto)
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

*Cheers*  
“Shizune, you’ve never looked so pretty.” Tsunade said with a smile. Blushing Shizune replied,” Thank you and you look amazing as well!” This was their first date as an official couple. Both of them were nervous of judgement, oppression, and more. 

They ate their meal with silence and then after a small argument over who would pay the bill, they walked together to the hokages room. Stumbling over branches and rocks tsunade decided to ask shizune help to walk. Shizune put her arm under Tsunades shoulder as they entered their room. “Immmmmm tiiired!!” Tsunade said as she fell in the bed. “Well you did have too much to drink.” Shizune sighed. As Shizune leaned towards Tsunade to give her a kiss, *Knock Knock*

“I’ll get it you start getting ready for bed.” Shizune said. Surprisingly it was Sakura. “Sakura what are you doing here this late?” Shizune asked confused. “I was helping out in the hospital and the doctor asked me to bring this letter to Lady Tsunade!” Sakura replied out of breathe. It was obvious she came here running. The letter in Sakuras hand didnt look special. 

“Thank you Sakura! Ill be giving Tsunade this right now.” Shizune said but before she could close the door Sakura stopped the door from closing. “What are you doing here this late Shizune?” Sakura asked with a demanding tone. “ Oh actually tsunade and I are a thing now!” Shizune couldn’t help but smile as her face turned pink. Sakura gasped with shock and replied,” I’m so happy for you two!” 

After Sakura left, Shizune entered the bedroom where Tsunade lay there waiting for her. “What took so long?” tsunade asked as she yawned. “Sakura came to drop off a letter for you!” Shizune replied. Shizune put the letter on the table, then layed down hugging tsunade. She smelled the sanins hair. It smells like cherry blossoms. Shizune smiled and for the first time in her life Shizune felt like this was the best place in the world. She wouldn’t want to be anywhere else right now. She wasn’t thinking about the future nor the past. Shizune inhaled once more the cherry blossom smell and before she knew it she was asleep. 

AN: Im new to writing fan fics so I hoped you enjoyed! Next chapter comes out soon :))


	2. Tiring Day

“LADY TSUNADE WORD IS ORICHIMARU IS PLANNING TO ATTACK THE VILLAGE!” Tsunade woke up. “Did i hear that correct?” No time to think she told herself. Tsunade hurried onto her office. After preparing plans she finally rested. She sent ninja to the barriers of the village and she had free time. She looked over at the table next to her. The letter she requested from the doctor lay there unopened. She opened it and read the letter inside twice.

Shizune had felt bad for waking up the hokage in such manor. Shizune decided to stop by Inos flower shop to pick up some flowers for Tsunade. On her way there, she passed a perfume shop and smelled the same cherry blossom scent. Shizune entered almost immediately and found the perfume. After much thought Shizune decided to give the perfume to Tsunade later for her birthday. Instead she went to the flower shop and bought white roses. 

After no sign of Orichimaru everyone in the village rested. Shizune arrived at the hokages room and entered slowly. Tsunade looked up from her desk and hugged Shizune tightly. Surprised at this Shizune looked at Tsunade strangely. “What’s up?” Shizune asked.

No answer. “Strange.” Shizune thought to herself but before she was able to think any more, Tsunade kissed her rougher than usual. Before letting Tsunade take charge, Shizune locked the door behind her and put the blinds down. By the time she finished she looked over at Tsunade who had already undressed. Shizune couldn’t help but admire the view. 

After a few minutes Shizune found herself pinned down on the hokages table. Nothing new. Tsunade kissed her neck gently then cupped Shizunes breast as she lowered down. Shizune felt overwhelmed with pleasure and didn’t want it to stop. Tsunade was already getting wet just from pleasing Shizune. 

They both started to pick up the pace as they both enjoyed every little second until there was a huge blast from outside. As shizune was about to sit up, she realized that Tsunade never stopped even though the noice from outside was so clear. Shizune began to sit up only to be surprised to hear Tsunade tell her,”Don’t stop.” Confused Shizune just lay there in shock. 

Nothing like this had ever happened before. Too much questions entered her mind. Shizune became too overwhelmed at the moment. Then another noice was heard. Shizune looked over at Tsunade who pretended to not hear a thing. Finally Shizunes head began to clear. She grabbed her clothes threw them on and hurried to the window to check what was going on. As she just stared she then felt tsunade next to her in the same state. 

The other side of the window was filled with dread. There was fire everywhere. Tsunade sat down on her desk and sent out people on and off. After time they realized it was just fire from training. Either way there was a lot of damage done to the village. Shizune hurried to heal any injured people. 

She was gone. Tsunade laughed, of course she would go help. Still. There was enough people with medical justsu out there so why did Shizune feel the need to go. What if something bad happens to her..... That thought made Tsunade sit without being able to move. She didn’t want to lose Shizune. Shizune was the only person she had left. The only person who really understood her is Shizune. Tsunade left the hokages room to help out injured people while keeping an eye on Shizune the whole time. Shizune oblivious like always had no clue why Tsunade came especially because she was the hokage. Either way at least she’s not gambling or drinking Shizune thought with a smile.

From over a distance Tsunade had seen Shizune smile. Tsunade loved Shizunes smile, it was always to genuine and contagious. Shizunes smile had helped Tsunade countless of times which at this point Tsunade had lost count. Before too long everyone around Tsunade had noticed her staring into Shizunes lips. Tsunade felt their eyes on her but right now nothing else in the world mattered. Tsunade only wanted to see Shizunes smile.


End file.
